


easter special

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Fucking, Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lucio gets egged.





	easter special

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter everyone wahooooo

Bahamut roars, and the scene around Lucio shifts.

They’re no longer on board the ship. Instead, they’re on the top of Etemenanki, the night sky twinkling all around them as Bahamut firmly grips Lucio’s chin between his claws and tips his face upwards.

Bahamut exhales, hot dragon breath washing over Lucio’s face. With it comes a sudden knowledge of the purpose of his summoning today, along with a certainty as to what he’s expected to do.

Lucio’s head is spinning as he hastily sheds his clothes. Dropping backwards onto the floor, he raises his fingers to his mouth, taking the time to carefully cover each of them with saliva before spreading his legs and gently teasing a finger against his entrance.

A hiss escapes him as he slides the tip of his finger in, the burn intensifying as he presses it deeper without giving himself time to adjust. Once it’s faded, he slowly begins to add another, the pain quickly giving way to pleasure as he curls them and lets slip a soft moan.

He can’t help but be impatient, knowing what Bahamut has in store for him. It’s not long before he slides a third finger in, his quiet breaths transforming into moans as he scissors and curls his fingers inside himself. His cock, untouched, jerks with every thrust of his fingers, clear precum spilling onto his stomach.

“I-I’m ready, my master,” he finally manages to gasp, pulling his fingers out with a wet sound that makes his ears burn. Spreading his legs wide, he raises his feverish gaze to Bahamut, presenting his waiting hole to his master.

He can see a curved pink organ extending slowly out of a slit between Bahamut’s legs. Its shape is nothing like a normal cock, instead being ridged and flaring widely out at the head. While Lucio is hardly an expert on skyfarer dicks, he’s sure that it’s also far thicker and longer than anything he could ever encounter, and the thought of it entering him causes him to shiver slightly.

To his surprise, Bahamut drops onto his forelegs. “What…” he manages to huff out, before Bahamut opens his jaw wide to extend his tongue, licking up over Lucio’s cock and chest in a single powerful movement.

Lucio cries out, unable to stop his hips jerking upwards as the roughness of the tongue scraping over his cock sends a burst of pleasure exploding through him. The added sensation of something thick and wet sliding into his ass makes him whimper loudly, and it takes him a long while to realize that it’s his master’s tongue.

Bahamut’s tongue is already far thicker than his fingers were, and Lucio scrabbles at the floor in a fruitless attempt to find something to grip at as it stretches him open. His hips continue arching upwards, fucking himself further onto Bahamut’s tongue as he whimpers needily. Shakily, he manages to shift one hand to his cock, every thrust of his hips rubbing them against each other and bringing him closer to completion.

It’s not long before he comes, fluid spilling messily over his own chest as his legs tense and lock and he moans loudly.. He’s faintly aware of Bahamut’s tongue sliding out of him, but he’s too caught up in his orgasm to react.

It takes a while for him to come down from the high, his ass feeling thoroughly stretched out by now. Bahamut shifts to loom over him, tongue darting out to lap up the cum from Lucio’s chest. “Master…” he breathes reverently, raising an arm to touch Bahamut’s horn. Bahamut lets him stay like this for a while before growling against his chest, his directions imprinting themselves into Lucio’s mind as he nudges Lucio’s pliable body with his claws.

Shakily, Lucio rolls himself over, pushing himself onto all fours. Something hard and warm lands on his ass, rubbing itself between his buttocks before teasing gently at his open entrance. He knows it’s Bahamut’s cock and that makes him impatient, insistently pushing back against the pressure until the flared head of Bahamut’s cock finally slides into him. It hurts, too big for him even with all that preparation, but he forces himself to endure it, groaning as he waits for the feeling of being split open to subside.

Bahamut, for his part, is patient, a claw resting gently on Lucio’s buttock to steady him in place as he ever so slowly presses further in. Lucio can’t help crying out softly as Bahamut’s cock slides deeper into him, his breath hitching as he does his best to relax and accept it.

It takes a while, but finally, Lucio feels the base of Bahamut’s cock pressing against his ass, the impossible length somehow fully sheathed inside his body. Dropping his head, he sees the faint outline of his master’s cock swelled up in his stomach under him. The sight makes him groan hungrily, his dick jumping back to life.

He feels Bahamut rocking backwards, pulling out slightly before slowly easing back in again. Lucio makes a soft mewling sound, the feeling of Bahamut’s dick rubbing against that perfect spot inside him gradually filling him with pleasure that’s overtaking the pain. “P-Please,” he whines, Bahamut’s pace suddenly agonizingly slow. “More—”

Bahamut pushes in again, harder, and Lucio cries out in response. “Yes,” he manages to gasp in between breathless whimpers, “harder, please—”

With a feral growl, Bahamut slams his entire length back in hard. Lucio can’t stop himself from screaming outright at that, stars erupting throughout his vision. Bahamut continues to fuck him deep and fast, reducing Lucio to ragged moans as his limbs tremble and threaten to give way under the stimulation overtaking his entire body.

It’s when Bahamut roars loudly into their surroundings that Lucio’s knows his master is close. Bahamut slams into him one final time, and Lucio can feel his cock pulsing as he comes deep inside Lucio with a howl. There’s far too much cum to fit inside him, the excess already beginning to gush out of his hole and down his thighs as Bahamut pumps more of it into him.

Finally the dragon finishes coming. Lucio’s thighs are a wet, sticky mess as Bahamut grips them with his claws, repositioning himself better to ensure his cock is seated firmly inside Lucio. Then it comes — the feeling of something pressing at his entrance to widen it, meeting a token resistance before popping smoothly in to lodge further inside his body. A second one comes quickly to join it, then a third.

By this time, Lucio is painfully hard again. Just knowing that Bahamut is laying his eggs inside Lucio is enough to make his cock drip, and as the fifth egg slides into him, Lucio comes again with a final, tired moan, the feeling finally sending him over the edge. He feels full, so hopelessly full of eggs, that when a sixth one pushes uncomfortably into him he has to fight not to instinctively push it out.

The sixth one is the last, at least, no more eggs coming after it. Still buried inside Lucio, Bahamut reaches his claws under him to pat Lucio’s rounded belly gently. The knowledge that he’s satisfied his master reaches him, and Lucio manages a faint smile.

Bahamut finally slides his dick out of Lucio with a wet pop. With nothing else holding him up, Lucio’s trembling limbs finally give way and he collapses onto the ground with a soft groan, barely managing to twist his swollen belly to the side at the last second.

His entire body feels sore, but a smile slides onto Lucio’s face as he gently rubs his bulging belly. His master’s precious brood, entrusted to him now. “I will protect them with my own life, my master,” he swears in between panting breaths.

Bahamut rumbles, deep in his throat, and a feeling of approval washes over Lucio. The dragon’s head lowers, his long tongue emerging to lick a trail gently up Lucio’s cheek before he moves to press his snout against Lucio’s belly for several long moments.

Seemingly satisfied, Bahamut finally lowers himself into a lying position next to Lucio. A wing extends, covering Lucio like a large, warm, scaly blanket. It’s surprisingly comfortable, and Lucio finds himself yawning as the warmth floods his senses.

_ Sleep, my mate, _ he thinks he hears Bahamut say into his mind, but he’s already drifting off.


End file.
